Hair Scrunchies and Dead Boys
by Luna and Ember Kuzumi-Marcell
Summary: Sasuke's dead, and this time it's Sakura who's out for revenge. But when she gets to Itachi, can she really kill him? Not really. Itachi x Sakura


**A/N- Here it is, as promised! This is only a sampling of the kind of thing I put on my story mailing list. If you care to join it I do need some more members... Well, enjoy! **

Sakura bit back tears at the sight of his body on the cold metal table. "Sasuke…" her voice failed her, and she burst into tears. Her long-time mentor, Kakashi, wrapped his arms around her and led her away.

"Come on Sakura…"

"Sakura, are you okay?"  
"Yes, Naruto, I'm fine." She managed a weak smile and brushed her pink hair back from her jade eyes. "I'll get over it eventually."

Later that night, after countless people had come by to give her their condolences, the rose-haired kunoichi flopped down on her bed. Many thoughts ran through her head, but Inner Sakura had to point out the most prominent one.

_Kill him! Kill him!_

He's way too powerful, her conscious self protested. 'We have some sense of self-preservation, don't we?'

_Who cares about us? He killed Sasuke-kun!_

'But if we try and kill his brother, who may I remind you massacred the rest of his own family, we'll surely be killed! And then what would we do?' "I don't know…" she answered her own thoughts. "But I have to do it."

She was convinced. She determinedly laid out her weapons and went over to her closet, shedding the red dress she had been wearing in favor of an outfit conveying how she felt; a black tank top with a dark jounin vest over it, her normal dark blue sandals, and dark skin-tight exercise pants. She tied her long hair back in a simple ponytail with a beaded hair scrunchie. Strolling over to her weapons chest like she had all night to do this, she picked out the things she would need most. Going on her thigh was a pouch of senbon, shuriken, and kunai knives. In the pocket of her vest were exploding tags and two summoning scrolls. Within her hair lay two inconspicuous chopsticks with sharpened ends. And as a last defense, the Haruno bloodline would save her.

No one suspected a thing as Sakura slipped through the streets of Konoha silently. No one thought sweet little Sakura would do anything like what she was about to attempt to. Not one person suspected she would try to kill Sasuke's murderer, Itachi Uchiha.

Not even Itachi himself suspected anyone would come after him as he took a night walk away from Akatsuki HQ. He had convinced himself that he had finally rid the world of the most pathetic being to ever exist, but there was something about the girl that had run over to the lifeless body of his little brother afterwards that gave him a sickening feeling; guilt. He just barely restrained himself from blowing his own head apart with an exploding tag at that moment, watching her weep over his body while the blonde brat and Sharingan Kakashi tried in vain to comfort her.

"Uchiha murderer!" greeted him at the next turn. He looked up from his thoughts to see none other than the girl he had just been thinking about standing in the middle of the path.

"Well," he smirked. "What do we have here? A little lost blossom, perhaps"

She blushed at his words momentarily but shook her head. _Hot guy….Standing in front of us... Oh! Focus!_ "Shut up and draw your weapon!"

"As you wish" He jumped back and shed his Akatsuki cloak to reveal his nicely toned body. The mesh top was not helping her purity of thought, or lack thereof, either. He slid back into a fighting stance.

_Ooh…Nice body…Ack! Focus!_ Sakura felt helpless for a minute, but couldn't help noticing that his hair had come undone, leaving it to fall down his back, reaching mid-thigh. Even hers wasn't that long!

"Well" his voice broke her from her thoughts, his deep, rich… _Gah! _She shook her head once more. "Are we going to fight or not?" he smirked at her, knowing exactly what he was doing to her.

She spat at the ground and charged him. He was momentarily taken aback and this allowed her an opening to slice his arm clear down the bicep. "I wasn't trained by Tsunade for nothing!" once she was a safe distance away, she made her signature assassination move she had learned from Anko, licking the blood from the tip of her kunai. She dully noted that he stared at her with an odd look in his eyes as she did so, and her eyes traveled to his arm, where dark red blood from the wound was beginning to cut a path down his arm.

Itachi stared as she lapped up blood from the tip of the kunai, his blood. He unconsciously licked his lips, but stopped as an idea formed. He made a few hand signs, and disappeared.

Sakura looked around wildly for him, and stopped dead when he materialized behind her. She heard him whisper, "Better put that tongue away before I put it to good use." He pulled her hair back and ran a finger down her cheek. She let out a small moan, and nearly slapped herself. With a small 'eep' she whirled around. Before she could do anything else, however, the fiery kunoichi found herself in a bit of an awkward situation; pinned against a tree, Itachi's face mere inches from her own.

His eyes were half-closed, and shone with mirth and something else… "Let me make a point, little blossom." He said no more, but he did make a point….of kissing her.

Her eyes widened and a jolt went through her body. Then, as quickly, as it happened, he was gone. She vaguely registered a hand sliding up her thigh before he disappeared, but waved it off. Sakura hesitantly reached for her pouch of weapons, but it was gone. "That sneaky bastard…he took my pouch!" but a reluctant smile formed on her lips as she turned around. "I was gonna kill him, but now I don't quite think I can now…" and she headed home, making sure to drop her scrunchie from her hair.

Itachi hopped down from his perch in the trees and picked the scrunchie up. "I thank you, little Sakura flower. I'm glad to hear that." He murmured once she was out of earshot, and tied his hair back, picked up his cloak, and headed back to Akatsuki HQ. He thought he heard a faint voice on the breeze as he walked saying, "Me too"


End file.
